Raíces Negras
by TerrsinManos
Summary: La Liga cobija en su seno a campeones muy variopintos de diversas procedencias... Incluso a algunos que tal vez no debería
1. Sembrando Vientos pt 1

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi invención, por lo que renuncio a cualquier afán lucrativo en cuanto a esta historia. Copyright perteneciente a Riot Games._  
><strong>Comentar es apoyar :)<strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sembrando vientos pt 1<span>**

Las mazmorras del Instituto de Guerra eran oscuras como boca de lobo. Ubicadas en algún lugar muy profundo en las raíces de la fortaleza, protegidas por incontables e innombrables hechizos, en ellas se hallaban algunas de las criaturas más terribles que pudieran hallarse sobre la faz de la tierra, y fuera de ella. Desde las bestias del Vacío hasta las abominaciones de las Islas de la Sombra, pasando por diversos espíritus y otras criaturas pesadillescas, allí estaba lo peor de lo peor, el material de las pesadillas de todos los niños de Valoran. Muy pocos se atrevían a poner pie en ese lugar oscuro y silencioso, y los que lo hacían no solían quedarse mucho tiempo. Era un lugar de terror, a pesar de que todo allí estaba atrapado y, supuestamente, bajo control.

Y sin embargo alguien hollaba con su presencia la soledad de ultratumba que reinaba en el lugar. Sus pasos resonaban ominosos en las paredes de piedra, mientras que con una antorcha de fuego imperecedero iluminaba un pequeño círculo a su alrededor mientras avanzaba con su característico andar rengueante. Los más feroces guerreros encogían cuando debían acudir allá abajo, pero no así Swain. Su rostro, a pesar de la pesadez y amenaza que se respiraban en el aire, era tan pétreo como siempre. Su fiel cuervo lo acompañaba mientras pasaba frente a prisiones en apariencia vacías que ocultaban acechantes terrores que no querían dejarse ver frente a su visitante. Muchas celdas pasó por alto hasta llegar casi al final del larguísimo pasillo. Entonces se detuvo frente a una celda particularmente amenazante. Una voz que no podría compararse con nada existente lo recibió con malicia

- Llevas tiempo sin visitarnos ¿No es verdad…Swain?

- Ya casi pensaba que nos habías abandonado – agregó otra voz diferente pero de igual naturaleza desde una celda contigua – Traes noticias, espero.

- ¡¿Es ya tiempo de comer?! – preguntó con un fuerte chillido otra voz asquerosa y fuera de éste mundo.

Aún aquellos guerreros que combatían contra estas criaturas (o aún peor, a su lado) no podían evitar un escalofrío cuando oían aquellas voces antinaturales. El caudillo Noxiano, no obstante, sólo sonrió frente a la bienvenida.

- El tiempo se acerca. Pronto todo estará listo, y podrán saciar sus… apetitos. La última parte del plan está ya en marcha.

- Ahhhh, eso suena bien – exclamó una cuarta voz terrible – La paciencia tiene un límite… y la mía está pronta a agotarse.

- Tu paciencia no es mucha, eso es evidente – comentó Swain con desdén – Sin embargo pronto no tendrás de qué quejarte.

- Estamos atentos, aguardamos nuestro momento – salmodiaron las 4 voces en un coro horripilante – Cuando llegue la hora de sumir este mundo.

- Así sea – terminó el estratega antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse por donde había venido.

Muy lejos de allí, en los límites entre Noxus y Demacia, los trabajadores de una mina de hierro se afanaban como solían hacerlo. Aquella mina era importante para Demacia, más no por ser una gran fuente de aquel mineral tan necesario, sino sencillamente porque hacía no muchos años había pertenecido a Noxus. Más de dos décadas atrás había sido arrebatada, y a pesar de los intentos de recobrarla por parte de los Noxianos, la mina había continuado ininterrumpidamente bajo control Demaciano. Era parte de esas pequeñas cosas que hinchaban el orgullo de aquella ciudad-estado. Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

No muy lejos alguien observaba las faenas, prestando especial atención a los soldados que vigilaban el lugar desde las torres de vigilancia, y a las murallas que impedían el paso. Los demacianos no eran tontos, cuidaban su tesoro con acero y piedra. Sus ojos verdes hacían silencioso recuento de las fuerzas Demacianas que protegían el lugar. Había hecho aquello ya anteriormente ese día, y el día anterior, y el anterior a ese desde hacía 5 días atrás. Estaba harta de aquel trabajo, pero órdenes eran órdenes, por más que no le gustara admitirlas. Se quedó un momento más, para luego marcharse sigilosamente. Ni siquiera un águila habría podido ver el sutil movimiento de la hierba a su paso. Algunos kilómetros más allá, dentro de la frontera Noxiana, se alzaba un campamento atestado de soldados impacientes y malhumorados. No llevaban más de 3 días en el lugar, pero para ellos esos 3 días se habían hecho una eternidad mientras esperaban la orden de ataque. Después de todo ¿Qué diablos importaba si aquella pequeña mina era custodiada por todo el maldito ejército demaciano? Ellos eran noxianos, hijos de la fuerza, y aunque fueran 1000 ó 10.000 los enemigos, ellos triunfarían. ¿Qué tanto planeaba su general? Ellos no sabían que su general estaba igual de impaciente por iniciar el ataque, pero callaba frente a sus hombres porque sus órdenes indicaban expresamente que debía hacerlo. Por eso Darius estaba solo en su tienda leyendo una y otra vez mapas e informes para intentar distraerse, mientras la sangre le hervía al saber que estaba a sólo unos kilómetros de sus enemigos. En ese sentido nunca había dejado de ser un soldado: aún era impaciente e impetuoso, sólo que había aprendido a controlarse cuando era necesario. Fue esa exasperación la que le hizo dar un respingo cuando Katarina se reportó frente a él, salida de la nada. A la asesina le encantaba hacer gala de su sigilo cada vez que le tocaba servir a las órdenes de Darius, y éste había aprendido a controlar su sorpresa cada vez que ella se le aparecía así. Más en esta ocasión no pudo, porque estaba concentrado en controlar otro sentir, y la asesina esbozó una gran sonrisa al verlo saltar de su silla arrojando lo que estaba leyendo al suelo.

- ¿Te sorprendo, Darius? – preguntó ella con malicia. El general se limitó a dirigirle una mirada de odio mientras recogía sus cosas del suelo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué novedades traes? – preguntó con su mejor voz de mando

- Ninguna. Los soldados siguen siendo los mismos de ayer, anteayer y ante-anteayer. Tampoco ha variado su número – contestó la pelirroja en tono aburrido.

- ¿Estás segura de ello?

- ¿Por quién me tomas? – contestó Katarina sin poder contener su enfado – Yo, al contrario que tú y tu hermanito, tengo cerebro, sé contar y sé reconocer las caras de los que llevo vigilando 5 días - El general le dio la espalda, sintiendo una secreta satisfacción al haber conseguido molestar a aquella petulante.

- Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces Demacia aún no ha notado nuestra presencia aquí. Llegó el momento de actuar – dijo Darius sin prestar atención al gesto exasperado de su interlocutora – Puedes retirarte.

Una vez Katarina se hubo ido, el pelinegro se dedicó a revisar otra vez los mapas y los informes, aunque los había leído tantas veces que se los sabía de memoria. Aquella era una operación importante, y él no iba a fallar. Además, era una pequeña revancha personal. Casi 20 años atrás, cuando él aún era un cadete, una de sus primeras misiones había sido resguardar aquella mina. Había estado bajo el mando de un general cuyo único mérito para estar en ese puesto había sido ser amigo de uno de los nobles de Noxus. Su incompetencia se destilaba en cada una de sus órdenes, y había sido fatal cuando los demacianos atacaron. Eran superiores en número y tenían el elemento sorpresa, pero ellos estaban luchando desde un lugar bien fortificado. Un buen general habría podido triunfar en semejantes condiciones, pero aquel no había encontrado nada mejor que salirles al encuentro. Los demacianos atacaban desde una colina cercana, y los noxianos debían subirla para llegar a sus soldados. Había sido una carnicería y una humillación. Darius había salido vivo, junto con otro puñado de hombres porque su capitán, un cojo al que despreciaba antes de ello, había dado las órdenes precisas para abrirse paso de vuelta a la fortaleza. Allí habían resistido casi 2 semanas bajo su mando, a pesar de que eran poco menos de 2 docenas de hombres contra cientos de soldados Demacianos. Al final, habían debido huir con todos los trabajadores que fuesen capaces de seguirlos, dejando la mina en manos Demacianas. Aquel día el guerrero de Noxus que un día se convertiría en ejemplo del poder de su nación había aprendido la lección de la planeación y la estrategia. En lo personal, él no era el mejor estratega, pero servía bajo las órdenes del mejor, y en batalla siempre sabía qué hacer. Esta vez no fallarían; Noxus se llevaría la victoria.

Cuando salió de su tienda, se sintió orgulloso al mirar a sus tropas, ya listas y en orden de batalla. La sonrisa sanguinaria que sus enemigos habían aprendido a temer se formó en su rostro mientras el pequeño ejército se ponía en marcha. Hizo un gesto buscando a Katarina, para ordenarle a ella y a su pequeño grupo de asesinos que comenzara con su parte, pero ella ya se había marchado. Más no importaba en realidad. Mientras antes, mejor. La sangre de los demacianos correría hasta manchar el hierro de rojo.

Los vigilantes de las murallas que miraban hacia Noxus alcanzaron a atisbar un brillo metálico antes de que el ejército de los noxianos se revelara bajo la luz del atardecer. La alarma resonó por toda la mina y todos, tanto trabajadores como soldados, fueron a sus puestos de batalla rápidamente; con la disciplina característica de los demacianos. Mientras, los asaltantes hacían lo propio. Las líneas estaban justo a 50 metros del alcance máximo de los arqueros defensores, y Darius no pudo sino sonreír aún más cuando la primera andanada de flechas se lo comprobó.

- ¡Traigan los artilugios! – ordenó cuando sus tropas estuvieron listas. De los árboles surgieron escuadrones de hombres portando piezas de las máquinas de asalto. En menos de 10 minutos estaban ensambladas y listas para atacar. Ahora venía la parte difícil.

-¡Avancen, soldados de Noxus! – Ordenó el general, orden que fue repetida por los capitanes de las compañías. Como si tuvieran una sola mente, las compañías de Noxus avanzaron al mismo tiempo, en un glorioso y terrible espectáculo de acero. Las flechas volaron desde el interior de la mina, así como las piedras y otros tantos proyectiles que arrojaban los defensores. El ordenado avance de los noxianos continuó como si no estuviesen recibiendo daño, más las filas se llenaron de gritos de dolor e ira, sumados a las órdenes desesperadas de los capitanes. Darius contemplaba el dantesco espectáculo ardiendo de ganas de estar entre sus soldados, pero aún no era el tiempo.

- ¡Que avance la primera fila! – ordenó esta vez. La primera fila completa de armas de asedio comenzó a moverse pesadamente hacia las murallas. Tiraban de ellas enormes bueyes vestidos de acero para darles resistencia contra las flechas, empujaban detrás los esclavos de las muchas batallas anteriores. Inmediatamente el fuego de los defensores se concentró en estas máquinas, y en muchos puntos el avance se vio interrumpido cuando las bestias de carga o los esclavos caían. Los capitanes que se encontraban junto al general lo miraban con nerviosismo. El asedio era un desastre, una carnicería como tantas otras habían presenciado esas murallas, y la victoria se veía lejos. Empero Darius estaba satisfecho, por ahora.

- ¡La segunda fila, avancen! – gritó, y la segunda línea de máquinas comenzó a avanzar.

Pero de pronto el fuego no era ni siquiera la mitad de copioso, y un clamor de combate se elevó tras las murallas.

- Es ahora – se dijo La Mano de Noxus, y se volvió hacia los capitanes que quedaban – La distracción ha funcionado, y la asesina está tras las murallas. Muévanse con rapidez, pues en cualquier momento podría perder el control sobre las puertas. Los que no logren entrar, repliéguense y vuelvan a ésta posición.

- ¡Sí, señor! – Ladraron al unísono todos los capitanes, y reunieron a sus tropas con rapidez ejemplar. Darius ya no estaba mirando, había descendido hacia el campo de batalla seguido por todos los soldados que aún no estaban en el ataque.

Versiones más pequeñas de los enormes monstruos de asedio circulaban entre los soldados, operados por un par de ingenieros. Disparaban ganchos rematados por cables de acero hacia las murallas, y desde ahí los guerreros de Noxus intentaban colgarse para subir. Todos los proyectiles se concentraban en los escaladores, lo que permitía a las máquinas verdaderamente grandes avanzar sin dificultad. Cuando estuvieron en posición, los operadores de dichas máquinas hicieron una señal, y los capitanes ordenaron retirarse a sus fuerzas. Cuando hubo un espacio prudente entre los soldados y las murallas, las bestias de acero y madera comenzaron a vomitar su funesta carga. Los proyectiles imbuidos en magia rebotaban contra la piedra, también imbuida, en una curiosa batalla de hechicería. Más eventualmente la magia de las murallas se desgastó, y los artilugios seguían disparando. Primero pequeños pedazos, luego grandes, y finalmente la muralla completa se derrumbó por diversos puntos.

Entonces los noxianos arremetieron, sin dejar que el polvo se asentara. Su grito de batalla resonaba por doquier, clamando sangre y muerte para sus enemigos. Más de detrás de las ahora derruidas murallas, se escuchó, igual de fiero, el grito de batalla de los demacianos, que salían a defenderse. El choque de fuerzas fue formidable, y los que lideraban la carga cayeron aturdidos por la violencia de éste. No así Darius. Repleto de aquella energía funesta que lo poseía en ocasiones como esa, se arrojó sobre los demacianos y los tiró al piso con su fuerza, antes de que su hacha los terminara. Cada hachazo era seguido de un atroz grito de dolor, de sangre manando a chorros desde un cuerpo roto, y una carcajada de triunfo. Para el general noxiano, no estaba realmente vivo sino en el campo de batalla, con la sangre y el sudor recorriéndole por el cuerpo, con los músculos tensos ante cada arremetida, el toma y daca de los golpes y los aullidos de los combatientes. No había mejor música que la cacofonía de la batalla, mejor baño que la sangre de sus enemigos al salpicarle, mejor visión que el cuerpo destrozado, el rostro deformado por el dolor del que tenía en frente. Era un éxtasis fenomenal, hasta ahora no había probado ningún placer que fuese mejor que éste. Así el noxiano arrasó con todos los demacianos que se le ponían por delante, penetrando más allá de las murallas y permitiendo a sus fuerzas avanzar también. Un golpe, un hachazo, un grito de triunfo, esquivar el filo endeble de una espada, encajar el filo de su arma en el cuello de su víctima, golpear con el canto al que tenía detrás para luego hundirle el cráneo de un golpe, empujar con todo el cuerpo al siguiente y que su hacha traspasara incluso el escudo…pero su hacha no traspasó el escudo, el soldado al que atacó fue lo suficientemente hábil para dejar que el filo resbalara por él, sin hacer ningún daño sustancial. Darius salió entonces de su frenesí para observar con cierta sorpresa al demaciano que tenía delante de él. Era bajo, más bajo que el promedio de los demacianos, y no parecía tener una complexión particularmente fuerte, peleaba con una espada y un escudo tan comunes como los que usaba cualquier otro soldado de Demacia y sin embargo aún seguía vivo luego de que La Mano de Noxus hubiese arremetido contra él. Pero el guerrero noxiano sonrió frente a éste nuevo reto: si destazar a vulgares soldados mal entrenados era un placer, destazar a enemigos hábiles lo era aún más. Abarcó de una mirada al soldado que tenía frente a sí, y por un pequeño signo en su casco se dio cuenta que estaba frente al general de la mina. Tanto mejor, pensó cuando balanceó su hacha con una fuerza imposible hacia la cabeza de su rival. Éste hizo ademán de agacharse, pero Darius, en vez de proseguir con el golpe, utilizó el impulso para arrojarse sobre él. Ambos guerreros rodaron en un estrépito de metal, pero Darius fue más rápido en incorporase. Entonces bajó su hacha con una fuerza mortal contra su rival en el suelo. Para su sorpresa, éste rodó hasta situarse detrás de él y tirar una estocada hacia sus pantorrillas. Por suerte para el noxiano su enemigo lo golpeó con el canto de la espada, y no con el filo. Esto le dio tiempo a darse vuelta y ponerse nuevamente en guardia. Se midieron un momento, entonces el demaciano atacó. Utilizando hábilmente su espada para desviar el hacha, acertó un potente golpe con el escudo entre la quijada y la tráquea del noxiano. Éste sólo atinó a arrojar un puñetazo que le rompió los nudillos al chocar contra la armadura del demaciano, pero bastó para alejar la amenaza y recomponerse. Cuando lo hizo comenzó a dar terribles golpes sin tino hacia su enemigo, que sin embargo no pudo hacer nada más que desviar los embates de Darius. Entonces el demaciano cometió un error, y el filo del hacha rozó el brazo con el que sujetaba el escudo. A pesar de su armadura, esto bastó para hacerle un profundo corte en el antebrazo. Bufó de dolor en respuesta, y el general noxiano pensó que la tenía ganada. Se arrojó sin ningún tipo de precaución sobre su rival, con el hacha levantada sobre su cabeza, pero éste evadió al ataque con la gracia de una bailarina y logró situarse detrás del noxiano, enterrándole con furia la espada por un costado. Para todos los efectos, su armadura no fue más que un trozo de tela, incapaz de detener ni siquiera un poco el trayecto del arma, pero sus costillas lo salvaron de una muerte segura, pues no se rompieron sino que engancharon el filo de la hoja. El dolor fue terrible, pero el noxiano aún estaba vivo. Se dio vuelta y acertó otro puñetazo sobre su enemigo para enviarlo lejos de sí. Con un jadeo tomó su hacha con las 2 manos a nuevamente se arrojó sobre el demaciano, que esta vez estaba caído. Al ver que no podría esquivar a Darius, el general rival soltó el escudo, empuño su espada con ambas manos, y con un grito de guerra la alzó en el momento en que tuvo a su enemigo encima. Darius sintió como el acero frío le atravesaba el hombro hasta el otro lado, bloqueando la caída de su hacha. Emitió un terrible rugido de dolor, y retrocedió. Su enemigo retrocedió arrastrándose también, a la espera de ver el resultado de su acción. El guerrero noxiano soltó su hacha, y aferrando la empuñadura de la espada se la sacó de un tirón del hombro, para luego arrojarla lejos. El demaciano intentó incorporarse pero no tuvo tiempo; Darius lo tomó, lo levantó del suelo como si no pesara y lo arrojó contra lo que quedaba en pie de la muralla. Luego tomó su hacha y se dirigió a rematar al demaciano aturdido. Éste se había hecho con otra espada y lo esperaba de pie, aunque apoyándose en la pared. El general noxiano hizo el amago de levantar su hacha, y en respuesta el demaciano se arrojó con la espada por delante, buscando ahora sí el corazón del noxiano. Pero, a pesar de sus heridas, Darius fue más rápido, y hundió profundamente el hacha en el omóplato de su enemigo, casi cercenado el brazo entero. El demaciano profirió un curioso grito de angustia, y cayó apoyándose en la muralla. Sin perder tiempo el noxiano avanzó hacia él; ya no había ninguna sonrisa en su rostro. Había subestimado a su enemigo y le había resultado casi fatal en 2 ocasiones, pero aquello había acabado. Su rival también lo sabía, pues detrás del casco 2 ojos azules extrañamente perturbadores lo miraron desafiantes. Entonces Darius levantó el hacha por sobre sí, y con un furioso grito la enterró muy profundamente en el cráneo del general demaciano. Había terminado. Tuvo que tironear para despegar su arma de los huesos del caído, y aún así el casco quedó enganchado en ella. Entonces los ojos del noxiano se abrieron de horror. Una cabellera larga y rubia, manchada de sangre y trozos de cerebro salió de debajo del casco, y un rostro antes hermoso y delicado pero ahora con una mueca horrible fue revelado. Lux… El general retrocedió, y cayó de espaldas, alejándose de aquella pesadilla. No podía ser, de ninguna forma era posible…

- ¡Señor! – lo llamó uno de sus capitanes, sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo tan herido y caído. Darius tornó apenas a mirarlo para luego concentrarse en el cadáver que tenía en frente de él. Entonces notó que, a pesar de un cierto parecido, la mujer que tenía delante no era Lux. Sólo era otra general demaciana, que a pesar de su destreza no había podido con él.

- ¿Ésta bien, señor? – preguntó el capitán con cierta preocupación

- Cl…Claro que estoy bien, imbécil – dijo el General intentando dar firmeza a su voz – Ayúdame a incorporarme, rápido.

El capitán lo levantó de un tirón, y un rayo de dolor lo atravesó hasta la médula. Intentó no dar muestra de su dolor frente a su subordinado, pero un bufido escapó entre sus dientes.

- Debería acudir a los curanderos, señor – Le dijo con cierto nerviosismo el soldado al notar las terribles heridas de su general.

-N-No hay…tiempo – Le contestó jadeante Darius. Cada respiración enviaba una nueva oleada de dolor intenso a través de todo su cuerpo – D-Dime…D-Dame un informe de la situación.

- Hemos logrado penetrar las defensas de los demacianos – Informó con voz marcial el soldado - La distracción de los asesinos funcionó espléndidamente y muchos hombres lograron entrar por la puerta, señor. Sin embargo se vieron rodeados por las fuerzas enemigas, y debieron abrirse paso hasta nosotros para escapar. Muy pocos sobrevivieron, pero nos dieron el tiempo suficiente para ganar todo el terreno que necesitábamos. Los demacianos se baten en franca retirada, y la mina ya casi es nuestra.

El general sólo asintió con la cabeza. El trabajo estaba hecho

- V-Vuelve con tus… hombres y asegúrense de… de que este lugar sea definitivamente nuestro – Ordenó al capitán, que esbozó un saludo y regresó con su tropa.

El dolor era demasiado, así que el guerrero se sentó. Arriba ya casi anochecía, y el cielo tenía un tono púrpura oscuro, más por donde el sol aún se mantenía estaba rojo como la sangre. Las aves de rapiña se recortaban como negros y ominosos puntos en aquel trozo de cielo, dejando oír sus chillidos ávidos de muerte. Eran el epílogo de aquellos episodios sangrientos. Darius se volvió a mirar la silueta de la guerrera caída. Ahora casi no se notaba aquella horrida mueca, ni su cabeza abierta. Pero su pelo dorado aún destacaba, a pesar de la poca luz que quedaba. No era Lux, pero pudo serlo. Tal vez algún día, en alguna batalla, estaría de frente a ella. ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Sería capaz de matarla, de ser el guerrero que debía ser? Aquella general era un recordatorio de cuán fácil era. Sólo debía olvidar que la amaba, que en ella había encontrado reposo para su alma atormentada, sólo debía dejar caer su hacha… y Lux no sería más que un despojo, tal vez con una mueca similar a la de aquel cadáver que pronto sería pasto de los cuervos y los buitres. Suspiró, y eso envió otra oleada de dolor terrible por todo su cuerpo. Con suerte no tendría que llegar a eso, lo matarían antes. Sería mejor que acabar él mismo con la única luz de su vida. A lo lejos escuchó el pregón de un curandero, buscando a aquellos noxianos que aún seguían vivos. Haciendo un esfuerzo casi inhumano, se levantó y olvidó los funestos pensamientos que lo anegaban. Era hora de volver a ser La Mano de Noxus.

La noticia de ésta batalla recorrió todo Valoran como el fuego en la paja seca. A pesar de que las confrontaciones armadas entre Demacia y Noxus eran pan de cada día, ésta tenía la particularidad de ser algo evidentemente bien planeado, en el que se había invertido una fuerte cantidad de recursos por parte de los atacantes. Y lo más grave, era una provocación directa a la influencia de la Liga sobre los conflictos entre naciones. Según el estatuto de la Liga, todos los conflictos de esa envergadura debían decidirse en los Campos de Justicia, y no en batallas sangrientas. Demacia reclamaba la restitución del territorio perdido y severas sanciones contra su rival, reclamando a la Liga intervención en el asunto. Noxus, en tanto, aducía el derecho de "hecho consumado", y declaraba que decisión que tomase la Liga sobre el asunto sería injusta. "Derramamos la sangre de nuestros soldados, invertimos nuestros recursos ¿Y ahora la liga pretende arrebatarnos lo que con justicia nos hemos ganado en la lid? El Instituto de Guerra es un mediador y no un juez, y si desea declararse como tal, atropellando la soberanía de las naciones de Valoran, la gran nación de Noxus se planteará seriamente la salida de una institución tan despótica" había declarado Swain en el juicio realizado sobre el asunto por el Alto Consejo de la Liga. Una declaración previsible, y que aún así había encendido fuegos entre ciertos campeones. Por supuesto, todos los noxianos y casi todos los zaunitas habían aclmado estas palabras (estos últimos tenían un enorme encono por el Alto Consejo luego de que les fueran impuestas severas sanciones a los "científicos" zaunitas dada la escasa moralidad de sus experimentos), pero también habían encontrado aceptación entre los campeones "independientes" (como Zed, Syndra, Morgana, entre otros) e incluso en algunos de los afiliados a las diversas naciones y/o territorios de Valoran. Según algunos, incluso los seres de los que nadie quería acordarse habían apoyado las palabras del caudillo noxiano. "Escucho a las abominaciones de Las Islas de las Sombras aclamarte" había dicho Nasus en aquel mismo juicio "Veo las sonrisas de los monstruos del vacío ante tus palabras. Soy testigo de cómo se yerguen las pesadillas vivientes, esperanzados ante lo que dices. Te tienes como sagaz al hacer estas declaraciones aquí, Swain, frente a representantes de toda Valoran, pero pareciese que no mides el peligro de tus palabras. No eres, pues, más que un necio de lengua hábil" Sin embargo muchos más habían escuchado al estratega que al curador, sobre todo porque nadie podía entender cómo lo que había dicho el Gran General de Noxus afectaría a aquellos que estaban muy profundo bajo el suelo del Instituto.


	2. Sembrando Vientos pt 2

****_Disclaimer: _****_Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi invención, por lo que renuncio a cualquier afán lucrativo en cuanto a esta historia. Copyright perteneciente a Riot Games._

****Comentar es apoyar :)****

**Sembrando Vientos pt2**

Miss Fortune descansaba de uno de sus trabajos con una jarra en la mano, dentro de su taberna favorita de Aguas Turbias. Meditaba en las palabras de Nasus, y aunque no se las tomaba en serio no podía sacárselas de la cabeza. Había muchos monstruos en la Liga, sí, pero los más peligrosos eran aquellos que, libres de toda atadura, paseaban por los pasillos del Instituto. Monstruos como aquel que había asesinado a su madre cuando ella era sólo una niña. Monstruos como las bestias de apariencia humana que se podían encontrar en los oscuros callejones de Aguas Turbias, muchas veces borrachos, y que no tenían escrúpulo alguno en cometer todo tipo de atrocidades al amparo de la noche. Aquellos eran los verdaderos monstruos por los que había que preocuparse… eran los mismos monstruos que aclamaban las palabras del jefe de una nación sangrienta y brutal, que pretendía reclamar libertad cuando en realidad sólo reclamaba licencia para su maldad. La cazarrecompensas observaba distraídamente su entorno mientras pensaba en ello. Aunque aquella no era como otras tabernas; mugrosa, descuidada y en un ambiente donde se respiraba el hedor a sudor y licor a partes iguales, no era en absoluto como los lugares donde solía ir a buscar a su papá cuando el comercio marítimo era nuevo en la Isla de la Llama Azul. La maldición de la piratería había infiltrado todos los aspectos de la vida en Aguas Turbias, y no había mejor muestra de ello que el hecho de que sus 2 campeones, vale decir, sus 2 representantes frente a las naciones de Valoran, fueran piratas. Miss Fortune dio un suspiro al pensar en ello. De niña hubiera amado saber que se dedicaría a la piratería cuando fuese adulta, pues su concepto de pirata provenía de los cuentos maravillosos acerca de ellos que contaba su madre antes de dormir. Ahora… ahora detestaba a todos los piratas, incluyéndose, pues por más que intentara ser alguien decente, para sobrevivir en un lugar como Aguas Turbias había que estar dispuesto a ensuciarse las manos, los brazos y los hombros. Había mucha sangre en aquellas bellas manos. Por eso ella aspiraba a devolver a sus habitantes la paz de la antigua Aguas Turbias, cuando aún la llamaban por su nombre original y no por aquella burlesca sátira que le habían puesto los piratas. El primer paso para ello sería demostrar a los piratas que había otra forma de serlo, una que no involucrara tanto salvajismo y sí más astucia. Sin embargo, aunque de a poco avanzaba en popularidad entre la gente de Aguas Turbias por su belleza y sagacidad, había un escollo que solía interponerse entre ella y su objetivo. Terminaba su cerveza cuando un andrajoso marino, que reconoció como el "oficial portuario" (cabe mencionar que ellos mismos se otorgaban dicho título) del trozo de muelle más cercano entró de sopetón a la taberna sin aliento, evidentemente apresurado. Cuando se hubo recuperado un poco, exclamó:

- ¡!Gangplank ha conseguido un enorme botín y lo está repartiendo en la Caleta de los Colgados!

De inmediato todos los clientes y empleados del lugar salieron atropellándose unos con otros, entre confusas expresiones de júbilo. El propio dueño del local apuró a aquellos que se rezagaban, con la intención de cerrarlo y acudir a la repartija también. Miss Fortune sólo tuvo que dejarse llevar por la gente, hasta llegar al lugar señalado. La enorme mole del Heraldo de la Muerte estaba anclado en aquella caleta, y la cazarrecompensas logró darse cuenta que no tenía más de unas horas anclado allí. A duras penas habían revisado su estado al llegar, o eso parecía; no hablemos de ser sometido a alguna reparación (y vaya que las necesitaba, parecía recién salido de un combate y era probable que esto no estuviera lejos de la verdad). Gangplank, dirigía a los hombres del puerto mientras bajaban montones de cajas y cofres y sacos. Un poco más allá estaban sus hombres, que no parecían en las mejores condiciones, pero que se dedicaban a arrojar puñados de monedas de oro y collares y adornos y tantas otras cosas hechas de metales preciosos o manufacturadas con una delicadeza tan exquisita que era evidente su enorme valía. Por supuesto, el caos era generalizado y ni el capitán ni sus hombres parecían interesados en ordenar la cosa. La gente se peleaba por la más mínima pieza de plata, y los que eran inteligentes tomaban lo que podían antes de irse corriendo, mientras cientos de otras personas personas se empujaban, golpeaban, pisoteaban y hasta mordían en un intento por obtener parte del botín. Muchos delicados adornos que enteros seguramente valían carísimos yacían destrozados bajo los pies de aquella horda enloquecida que se componía de hombres y mujeres de todas las edades, y de una variada condición social. La pelirroja estaba alejada de la principal masa de gente observando el ejemplo mismo del salvajismo que trajo la piratería. Aquella gente parecía una manada de coyotes disputándose los restos putrefactos de alguna desdichada criatura; cada uno de ellos parecía más bestia que humano. La indignación bullía en el pecho de la pirata ¿Cómo es que todos ellos abandonaban su humanidad por tan poco? ¿Cómo es que se rebajaban tan fácil, por unos trozos de metal? Uno de los que lograban escapar con un trozo del botín chocó con ella de frente, y la cazarrecompensas actuó por puro impulso: en un movimiento fluido lo tomó del cuello mientras sacaba a "Descarga" y la ponía en su sien.

- Vuelve a hacer eso – dijo con su voz más seductora – Y tal vez mi dedo se deslice más de lo debido.

El hombre, aterrorizado, soltó la mayor parte de lo que llevaba encima y se deshizo en perdones mientras rogaba piedad. La pirata lo soltó y empujó lejos de sí, para luego dedicarse a observar lo que el infeliz había soltado: muchas joyas exquisitamente labradas de diversos metales preciosos, monedas de oro y plata y una camisa escarlata de lino bordada. Pero eso no le interesaba mayormente a la cazarrecompensas, sino una estatuilla de madera que representaba a un árbol enrollándose sobre un cristal aguamarina.

"Jonia" pensó entonces la pelirroja mientras observaba cada detalle de la escultura. Cuando recogió la camisa sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas; el tipo de bordado, y los pequeños emblemas en los puños de la prenda eran fácilmente reconocibles. Si ira se hizo aún más potente entonces. Quiso ir y encarar inmediatamente al necio de Gangplank, pero sabía perfectamente que se metería en problemas si cedía a ese impulso. Así que apoyada contra una pared decidió esperar a que el show terminara, mientras sopesaba mentalmente el costo del robo sobre sus planes.

Finalmente Gangplank decidió que era suficiente, y sin decir palabra desenfundó su pistola para disparar contra la multitud. Ya fuera por suerte o por la habilidad prodigiosa del pirata, la bala impactó contra el suelo en medio de la multitud sin herir a nadie, más para la gente quedó claro el mensaje. En total desorden cada cual se retiró a su hogar con lo que había conseguido rescatar, y pronto aquel lugar estaba vacío. Como huella de lo sucedido quedaban los restos del pillaje: finas telas rasgadas y pisoteadas, escombros de cerámicas, trozos de metales preciosos, gemas desprendidas de sus engarces y multitud de monedas y medallones. Los hombres que habían estado repartiendo el botín de dedicaron a recoger lo que aún era valioso, mientras su jefe despedía a los cargadores. En aquel momento Miss Fortune avanzó hacia su rival ocultando su ira debajo de la máscara de seducción habitual.

- ¿Quién diría que el terrible Gangplank se preocuparía tanto de la gente de Aguas Turbias, al punto de repartir el botín antes de reparar el barco o curar a sus hombres?- dijo burlonamente la pelirroja.

-¡Pero si es la _señorita_ Fortune! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Acaso incluso tú has venido a tomar un pedazo? – contestó el pirata con el mismo tono sarcástico.

La pelirroja se mesó el cabello con desdén, y dirigió una fugaz sonrisa seductora a uno de los hombres de Gangplank, según era su costumbre, antes de contestar:

-No, no me interesan las baratijas que repartes entre tus lameculos. Vengo a hablar contigo. En privado – añadió cuando notó el repentino interés de los marineros de Gangplank en la conversación.

-Podemos hablar aquí. Confío plenamente en cada uno de mis hombres – contestó el pirata con un gesto que pretendía ser paternalista.

Miss Fortune lo miró como si estuviera hablando con un retrasado antes de decirle

-Pues yo no confío en ellos. Así que – añadió reconstruyendo su seductora sonrisa – Si fueras tan amable de seguirme…

Al escuchar esto Gangplank no se mostró dispuesto en lo más mínimo a seguir a la pelirroja, pero sus hombres estallaron en aullidos de ánimo, pensando que su capitán estaba a punto de "anotar" con la mujer más codiciada de la Isla de la Llama Azul. Ante esto el pirata intentó esbozar una sonrisa pícara (con pésimos resultados) y siguió a su rival por las calles de Aguas Turbias. Mientras lo guiaba por los callejones apestosos a orina y vómito alcohólico, la cazarrecompensas hervía a fuego lento de ira contra su acompañante. Había muchos hombres con los que jamás tendría nada, ni siquiera sexo por diversión, y Gangplank encabezaba esa lista. Por fin llegó a una puerta como muchas otras entre los edificios de Aguas Turbias, y sacando una pequeña llave de su escote, Miss invitó a Gangplank adentro antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Aquello era una pequeña oficina ordenada pero polvorienta, donde la pirata gustaba de hacer sus planes, conversar con sus hombres y mujeres de confianza y revisar los posibles trabajos. Aquel lugar le recordaba a su padre, que tenía una oficina similar cuando era el jefe de una de las primeras flotas mercantes de Aguas Turbias, antes de que todo se fuera al garete. Un escritorio viejo y destartalado ocupaba la mayor parte del lugar, con 2 sillas igualmente desgastadas delante y detrás. La pirata, por supuesto, se sentó detrás del escritorio, y su rival se echó delante de ella con desgano haciendo crujir la silla. Una vez estuvieron ambos relativamente acomodados Miss se permitió abandonar su habitual expresión traviesa para dejar que su rostro trasluciera su… malestar.

- ¿Y Bien? – Preguntó Gangplank decidido a hacerse el desentendido - ¿Qué quiere de mí la _respetable señorita _Fortune?

- ¿De dónde sacaste ese cargamento? – inquirió demandante la pelirroja.

- De donde suelen sacarlo los piratas honrados como yo, robándolo de las bodegas de los imbéciles que no lo saben cuidar – respondió con presteza el "Azote de los Mares".

La cazarrecompensas dirigió una mirada hostil hacia su interlocutor, pero éste paseaba la vista por los alrededores con aparente aburrimiento, por lo que Fortune comprendió que él sabía perfectamente por qué estaba allí. Eso la hizo estallar.

- ¡Piratas honrados! ¿¡No querrás decir canallas sucios, viles y estúpidos que no saben distinguir entre robarle a los mercantes comunes y robarle a los cargamentos oficiales de la nación Jonia!? ¡20 veces maldito seas, Gangplank! ¿¡Tienes idea de cuánto me costó aplacar a Irelia la última vez que hiciste algo así? ¡Más de un año lamiéndole las botas y siendo su perra personal para que lo eches todo por la borda de ésta forma!

Miss Fortune siguió escupiendo todo lo que se había guardado sobre aquel imbécil con barco propio durante todo el trayecto y antes, y mientras más hablaba más oscuro se ponía el semblante del pirata. Finalmente, luego de oír "¡Por gente como tú estamos sumidos en la miseria!" el pirata se puso de pie, y cualquiera que no fuese la pelirroja hubieran retrocedido sólo por precaución al ver su expresión.

- No pocos de mis hombres murieron en ese asalto y en la huida. Eran hombres valientes y decididos, no como tus alfeñiques temblorosos. Ahora sus cuerpos están en el fondo del mar para traer este botín a casa. Hemos repartido lo que ganamos con sangre y pólvora entre los chupasangres cobardes y débiles que son el pueblo de ésta maldita isla, antes de tomarnos algo e ir a conseguir algunas merecidas prostitutas que nos venden las heridas ¿¡Para que una perra malcriada y presumida como tú me venga escupir sandeces de cómo hago mal a este pedazo de tierra en medio de la nada!? De no ser por mí, la mitad de los mugrientos vagos de aquí habrían muerto de hambre.

La pelirroja rió, pero de pura ira. Sentía unas ganas locas de desenfundar a Descarga y Pavor y coser a tiros a aquel mentecato cuya cabeza no cabía en su sombrero. Su mente la salvó de aquel trance, pues no en vano se había adiestrado concienzudamente para controlar sus emociones. Mentalmente contó hasta 10 con los ojos cerrados y se volvió a sentar. Gangplank seguía de pie y temblando, evidentemente presa del mismo deseo que ella, pero menos capaz de esconderlo. Por la mente de la cazarrecompensas pasó la peregrina duda de quién lograría desenfundar sus armas primero en caso de enfrentamiento, pero la desechó rápidamente.

- Bien – dijo antes de que el terrible pirata perdiera el control – bien, tú ganas. Haz lo que se te pegue en gana, no me escuches, haz lo que quieras. Sin embargo, luego no vengas a pedir mi ayuda. Yo defenderé los intereses de esos "chupasangres cobardes y débiles" como los llamas, no los tuyos.

A pesar de un estado de ánimo peligroso, el pelinegro logró sacar a relucir algo de su característica malicia para contestar:

- Nada más te pido, _señorita _Fortune. Ahora, si fueras tan amable de dejarme salir… Ya sabes, las amables prostitutas me esperan.

Sin mirarlo Miss pasó por su lado y le abrió la puerta. Gangplank cruzaba en umbral cuando ella lo detuvo con una mano en su hombro.

- No creas que esto se quedará así. Y no te estoy amenazando, pues cumpliré mi palabra y no haré nada más. Pero si crees que los Jonios se quedarán de brazos cruzados después de esto, te equivocas.

- ¡Que vengan! – dijo el pirata antes de zafarse y perderse en la oscuridad de los callejones. Sarah Fortune, conocida popularmente como Miss Fortune, se quedó mirando la oscuridad un rato aún antes de cerrar de un portazo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A aquellos que hayan esperado la segunda parte (por ahora nadie al parecer xD) aquí está. Lamento la demora; el cerebro se me había secado y me costó mucho escribir el diálogo entre Gangplank y Miss Fortune, así que espero que les guste. Intentaré publicar un capitulo semanal, pero por ahora no prometo nada. Ojalá sigan leyendo esta historia y sea de su agrado; esto recién está empezando :)<strong>_


	3. Sembrando Vientos pt 3

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi invención, por lo que renuncio a cualquier afán lucrativo en cuanto a esta historia. Copyright perteneciente a Riot Games_

**Comentar es apoyar :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sembrando Vientos pt2<strong>

Aquella noche Miss Fortune la pasó mal. Luego de su altercado con Gangplank aún seguía furiosa, tanto con el pirata como consigo misma, así que decidió mandar todo al demonio e irse a una taberna. Sin embargo su taberna favorita estaba cerrada, así también las otras tabernas medianamente decentes que había por los alrededores. En otras circunstancias este hecho le habría disuadido de continuar, pero estaba casi desesperada por un trago, así que se resignó a meterse en uno de aquellos antros de mala muerte que gente como Gangplank llamaba "tabernas". Aún así tuvo que alejarse un poco del barrio que frecuentaba, pues la mayor parte de los bares estaban cerrados; probablemente sus dueños habrían ganado en la repartición del tesoro suficiente como para darse el lujo de no trabajar. Así que allí estaba la pelirroja más peligrosa y codiciada de toda la Isla de la Llama Azul, entrando en una taberna llena de los y las piratas más bajos, sucios y repulsivos, envueltos en un confuso caos alcohólico. Evitando todos los proyectiles que volaban de un lado a otro, así como los cuerpos peleando o teniendo sexo indistintamente, la cazarrecompensas logró llegar a la barra. El tipo que la atendía apenas estaba menos borracho que sus clientes, pero no lo suficiente como para no reconocerla. Intentó a su manera hacer deferencia a tan ilustre visitante, con nefastos resultados. A pesar de todo este hecho animó un poco a la pirata. "Incluso entre esta gente se me respeta, a pesar de todo" pensaba. Sin embargo lo bueno se acabaría allí. Mientras pedía una botella de lo más fuerte que la casa pudiera ofrecer (considerando el tipo de taberna en la que se encontraba, sería algo capaz de dejar ebrio a Gragas de un trago) un grupo de borrachos se le acercó con evidentes intenciones. Estaban muy alcoholizados, al punto de no darse cuenta con quién se estaban metiendo, por lo que no se anduvieron con rodeos e intentaron manosearla inmediatamente. Con reflejos dignos de un ninja, la pelirroja desenfundó las pistolas gemelas y noqueó a 2 de sus atacantes, todo a un tiempo. Al siguiente le aplicó una llave que había aprendido de Lee Sin y lo tumbó sombre la barra, rompiéndola. El cuarto había despabilado e intentaba discernir qué había ocurrido cuando el cañón de Pavor lo congeló en su lugar. Un disparo resonó en todo el lugar, dejando de pronto muda a toda la concurrencia. El infortunado borracho cayó en el suelo, temblando como un flan, mientras la cazarrecompensas enfundaba a Pavor y a una aún humeante Descarga con gesto iracundo. Todos estaban aún congelados mientras Miss Fortune rebuscaba entre la destrozada barra, sacaba lo primero que se le ponía a mano y se marchaba, tras arrojar unas monedas al piso. "Eso me pasa por meterme en esta clase de basureros" pensaba furibunda mientras deambulaba por las callejuelas de Aguas Turbias en dirección a la costa. Sufrió el acoso de varios (y varias) que no la reconocieron hasta último momento, y tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejar sus cadáveres tendidos en un callejón. Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, estaba más enojada que cuando salió de su centro de operaciones.

Se encontraba en uno de los tantos atracaderos de la costa, un lugar que ella personalmente gustaba de llamar "La Bahía de la Luna", pero que era conocido popularmente como "La Caleta de la Pirata". Allí estaba atracado su mayor orgullo, "La Dama Negra", que si bien no era tan grande e imponente como el barco de Gangplank era mucho más rápido y elegante. A su sombra se sentó, con los pies a unos centímetros de las por ahora tranquilas aguas del mar, y destapó la botella para echarse un trago al buche. Inmediatamente lo escupió: incluso para ella era increíblemente malo. Sin embargo no había pasado por aquella noche horrible para hacerle ascos a su botín, por lo que haciendo de tripas corazón bebió otro poco y lo pasó con dificultad. Un poderoso mareo hizo presa de ella inmediatamente, pero no por nada ella era la más dura e influyente pirata de aquel lugar dejado de la mano de Dios. Un par de tragos más y estaba borracha, por lo que decidió que ya era suficiente. Dejó la botella a un lado y se quedó contemplando la luna mientras subía lentamente por el firmamento nocturno. Sabía perfectamente que Gangplank pagaría caro el robo a los Jonios, y que con él todos los habitantes de Aguas Turbias lo harían también. Incluida ella. Dada la cercanía geográfica de esta Isla Continente, hacer una alianza con los Jonios era uno de los proyectos más importantes de la pelirroja. Había trabajado durante mucho tiempo hasta ganarse la confianza de algunos miembros del consejo, como Karma o Lee Sin, y progresaba cada día en su afán de preparar a aquellos bajo su influencia para una alianza con la Isla-Continente. Y ahora, la última andanza del "Azote de los Mares" era un duro revés tras años de maquinaciones. Su relación con los Jonios, a pesar de todo, era muy frágil, y aquel acto de piratería podría haber sido suficiente como para terminar abruptamente con los buenos términos entre la cazarrecompensas y los líderes Jonios. Maldito Gangplank. Malditos piratas. La Isla de la Llama Azul podría ser una próspera plaza para los comerciantes del mar si no fuera porque aquellos buitres habían elegido aquella locación para establecer sus refugios. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar para ver que traía la marea. Pasara lo que pasara, Miss Fortune sería fiel a su palabra, y no ayudaría en nada a Gangplank cuando la ira de los Jonios cayera sobre él. Ojalá que la tormenta que se avecinara borrara de una buena vez a aquel imbécil. Un chapoteo cercano terminó con las cavilaciones de la Pirata, que a pesar de su estado se puso en alerta rápidamente. Del agua surgió entonces el torso de un ser con apariencia humana, pero con notorios rasgos pescadunos, que Miss reconoció como una sirena. Debido a la borrachera no podía distinguirla inmediatamente, pero la única sirena que osaba acercarse tanto a la costa era Nami. Su voz dulce y vacilante terminó con las últimas dudas que le quedaban al saludarla.

-¡Hola, Nami! Es un gusto que me acompañes esta noche de alcohol – Saludó la pirata levantando la botella.

- Hace mucho que no te veía con la botella en la mano, Miss ¿Qué anda mal? – le preguntó la ninfa de las aguas.

- Nada. Ya sabes, un mal día es bueno pasarlo con una botella en la mano y una visita inesperada de mi mejor amiga.

Nami se sonrojó ligeramente ante el comentario. Sarah Fortune no era una persona de muchos amigos, por lo que estar entre el exclusivo grupo de los que lo eran, y ser aún más su "mejor amiga" era un honor nada despreciable.

- Mientes pésimo, Miss. A ti no te gusta perder el control de ti misma, así que tiene que pasar algo muy grave para que te embriagues de ésta forma.

La pelirroja miró a la náyade con cariño. No exageraba al decir que era su mejor amiga; hoy por hoy, era la única que se preocupaba de ella realmente. Todos los demás no iban más allá de sus senos y sus pistolas a la hora de tratarla, o como mucho se quedaban en su rango de representante de Aguas Turbias. Bendita sirena. La abrazaría allí mismo si no estuviera en el agua.

- Tú ganas. Es por el imbécil de Gangplank – contestó finalmente la cazarrecompensas a su amiga.

Al escuchar esto los ojos de Nami se entristecieron ligeramente, y un rubor casi imperceptible tiñó nuevamente sus pálidas mejillas.

Miss Fortune le largó a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido, desde sus ambiciosos planes de alianza (La nereida ya los conocía, por supuesto, pero tuvo que soportar escucharlos por enésima vez) hasta la mala suerte que la había acosado en su búsqueda de alcohol, pasando por sus reflexiones y los encuentros con su mayor rival. Cabe destacar que no ahorró ningún detalle ni grosería, por lo que la Invocadora de las Mareas estaba mareada de tanto escucharlo hablar cuando la cazarrecompensas terminó finalmente, con las mejillas rojas y el pelo revuelto.

- ¿Y, qué opinas? – preguntó la pelirroja al terminar.

La ondina no supo que contestar, pues aunque fuese su amiga nunca había podido comprender los enrevesados planes de la pirata. A decir verdad, las maquinaciones políticas comunes a la Liga la confundían, por lo que solía pasar de ellas en todo momento. ¿Cuán complicadas podían ser las criaturas con piernas?

- Bueno, no importa. Había olvidado que no entiendes nada de política, Nami. De cualquier forma, gracias por escuchar.

- De nada – contestó con una sonrisa divertida la aludida.

Miss Fortune suspiró y se quedó silenciosa un momento, mirando al cielo nocturno. La nereida comenzó a pensar que era mejor dejarla sola cuando oyó que le preguntaba.

- Supongo que tu presencia aquí no es una casualidad. Y el único motivo que se me ocurre para que nos visites es la reciente llegada de Gangplank ¿Me equivoco?

Esta vez Nami se sonrojó en toda regla, y apartó la vista de la mirada penetrante de su amiga. Eso fue suficiente para la cazarrecompensas, quien suspiró algo cansada. Su cabeza se hacía progresivamente más pesada, por lo que supo que tendría que lidiar con la resaca muy pronto; ya era hora de irse a dormir. Miró a Nami, quien aún parecía avergonzada, y sacudió la cabeza. La pelirroja no entendía cómo es que una criatura tan buena como la sirena se enamoraba del pirata más ruin de Valoran, y la propia ondina no le había contado cómo ocurrió aún, así que su gesto era el mismo cada vez que su amiga iba a recibir a aquel mequetrefe después de sus viajes.

-No entiendo que le ves a ese tipo. Es feo, es malvado, es estúpido y huele peor que el peor de los borrachos en los callejones – suspiró otra vez, mirando con ternura a la turbada campeona – pero es tu asunto. Y si te rompe el corazón, no dudes en acudir a mí – terminó Miss con una sonrisa pícara al tiempo que se levantaba.

-¿S-sabes dónde está? – se atrevió a preguntar la nereida entonces

- No exactamente. Pero puede estar tanto en "La sirena Roja" como en "La Perla de Luz"- ante ésta respuesta Nami se entristeció. Ambos eran prostíbulos – O puede estar vigilando las reparaciones a su barco. Si es así, estará en la "Caleta de los Puñales"

- Creo que iré allí…Gracias Miss.

Dicho esto la sirena se hundió en el agua y la cazarrecompensas terminó de levantarse, arrojó la botella con todo lo que quedaba en ella al mar, y partió rumbo a sus aposentos.

La mañana encontró a la más temida pirata de La Isla de la Llama Azul tendida sobre su escritorio, con un terrible dolor de cabeza y un hilo de baba escapándose entre sus labios. Su mente estaba muy confundida, como le pasaba siempre luego de una noche excesos, por lo que le costó conectarse con la realidad. Cuando lo hizo escuchó los fuertes golpes que alguien estaba dando a la puerta. El que lo hacía era evidentemente un imbécil o un suicida, o ambos. En Aguas Turbias esa manera de tocar la puerta era casi siempre sinónimo de desafío, por lo que el anfitrión salía con navaja y/o pistola en mano dispuesto a imponer respeto, y Miss Fortune no era la excepción. Agarrando una de sus pistolas de la mesa, apenas hubo abierto apuntó con ella al necio, y se sorprendió de encontrarse a… ¿Karma? Antes de alcanzar a bajar el arma el frío filo del acero se asentó en su cuello, y una voz femenina muy baja la instó a soltar la pistola. En vez de hacerlo la pelirroja la bajó, y preguntó cómo pudo

- ¿Karma? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

La Iluminada de Jonia lucía intensamente irritada. Su hermoso atuendo estaba manchado de porquería, y por cómo miraba a todos lados era evidente que jamás había estado en un lugar como el callejón aquel. A su lado estaba en actitud defensiva Kennen, por lo que la que la amenazaba en ese momento no podía ser otra que Akali.

- Si pudieses soltarme, Akali…logró mascullar la pirata que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Ante un gesto de Karma la ninja dejó libre a su presa y desapareció en…sólo ella sabía dónde.

- Cuando me dijeron que podía encontrarte aquí pensé que se trataba de una broma – Dijo la inesperada visitante por saludo.

- ¿Qué esperabas, una hermosa mansión? – Contestó con sorna la cazarrecompensas, aún sobándose el cuello – Una pirata respetable no puede vivir en un lugar así. Sabes perfectamente que hay no pocas dianas sobre mi cabeza.

- Al menos me esperaba algo más…limpio.

Miss no estaba de humor para esa conversación sobre limpieza, sobre todo porque en lo más íntimo de su ser ella habría deseado una residencia que habría agradado a la Iluminada. Aún le dolía la cabeza y por lo que se daba cuenta no estaba del todo vestida, aún más tener que lidiar con Karma de Jonia después de lo que había pasado… vaya fastidio.

- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

- ¿Aún no lo sabes? – inquirió a su vez Karma levantando una ceja

La cazarrecompensas miró hacia todos lados por precaución. En aquella miserable ciudad las paredes tenían oídos de las formas más inesperadas.

- Entra, no podemos tener ésta conversación aquí afuera

- Pero ¿Es que de verdad no lo sabes? ¡Debemos estar lo más pronto posible en el Instituto de Guerra, pues dentro de menos de 48 horas será el dictamen por el caso de la mina!

Con un improperio la pirata le cerró la puerta en la cara a su visitante y se apresuró a lavarse, vestirse y dejar todo medianamente ordenado para cuando volviera. En menos de 5 minutos volvió a abrir la puerta y allí seguía la iluminada, con cara de furia máxima.

- Me cuentas todo en la Liga, aquí no es seguro – dijo la pelirroja para atajar su ira.

- No puedo creer que todavía no te hubieses enterado – expresó la monje mientras intentaba seguir el paso apresurado de Miss Fortune entre callejuelas oscuras y malolientes.

- Verás – contestó ésta – Solemos ser los últimos en enterarnos de cualquier cosa. Los invocadores no nos consideran muy importantes. Lo mismo le pasa a Sivir y, bueno, a todo aquel que se gane la vida como nosotros lo hacemos.

- Entonces ¿Deberíamos avisarle también a Gangplank? – preguntó dubitativa la iluminada

- No. A ese déjalo enterarse de los últimos

El edificio de Invocación era lo que quedaba del palacio municipal. Aún existía alguien con el título de "Alcalde", pero en la práctica era un miserable que debía vivir entre las presiones de los cada vez más escasos comerciantes legales y el miedo a los salvajes piratas que eran amos de la ciudad. En un esfuerzo vano por devolverle autoridad, la Liga había asentado Invocadores en aquel lugar, que más a menudo funcionaban de médicos para los que pudiesen pagarles que de auténticos maestros del arte mágico. Allí arribaron Miss Fortune, Karma, Kennen y una Akali que no se mostró sino hasta que estuvieron en la entrada para solicitar el traslado hacia el Instituto de la Guerra.

La invocación siempre era algo terrible, sin importar cuantas veces pasara por ello. La sensación de total desarraigo del mundo, de estar sola y desnuda en medio del vasto universo la hacía temblar aquellos pocos pero larguísimos segundos que duraba el hechizo. Siempre le parecía que su yo se disolvía un poco en aquellos momentos, siempre quedaba con la sensación de que con cada invocación una parte importante de quien era se perdía e iba a parar a lugares oscuros y terribles. Algunas veces, como aquella, experimentaba también la sensación terrorífica de estar siendo expuesta al escrutinio de terribles criaturas que moraban esa nada negra y vacía por la cual viajaba. Cuando volvió a ver, estaba en el imponente Cuarto de la Invocación del Instituto de Guerra. Aquella era una instancia circular con enormes pilares ricamente adornados sosteniendo el inmenso techo circular. En él, filigranas escritas en idiomas olvidados brillaban tenuemente, dándole un ambiente sumamente místico. Las únicas fuentes de iluminación en el lugar eran las antorchas imperecederas, unos artilugios mágicos que desprendían un fuego azul antinatural, pues no vacilaba como el fuego normal. Al parecer en aquel momento los únicos otros ocupantes de la sala eran un quinteto de invocadores que en círculo recitaban los hechizos lenta y parsimoniosamente. La pirata solía quedar atrapada en la cadencia de las voces, por lo que se tenía prohibido a sí misma prestarles atención. Apenas salieron (todos quedaban un poco retraídos después de las invocaciones) Miss Fortune encaró a Karma

- ¿Viniste para hablarme del robo, verdad?

- Sí. Sabemos que fue unos de vuestros piratas.

- ¿Nuestros piratas? Los piratas se mandan solos, Karma, ni yo ni nadie los controla. Por eso son tan peligrosos.

- Pero sabemos que el pirata que nos robó aquel cargamento se oculta en La Isla de la Llama Azul. Y también sabemos que no fue cualquier mequetrefe en una barca a punto de hundirse. Fue un pirata poderoso en uno o más barcos bien armados, de lo contrario no podría haberse enfrentado a los buques escolta. Y los únicos que pueden hacer eso…

- ¿Entonces quieres saber si fui yo o Gangplank? – la interrumpió la pelirroja, ya harta de los intentos de diplomacia de su interlocutora.

- Sí – contestó firmemente ella.

- ¿Importa en realidad? Sé que probablemente el consejo ya haya votado en contra de toda relación con gente de Aguas Turbias, incluyéndome. Así que ¿Qué ganaría yo si te dijera quien fue?

- Sarah – dijo la Iluminada tomándola de las manos, abandonando el tono de formalidad – Sé que quieres tanto como yo que haya paz entre nuestros pueblos. Entre Lee Sin y yo hemos logrado que el consejo posponga la votación, pero Irelia ha logrado que a cambio se voten ciertas cuestiones. Como qué acciones se tomarán contra Aguas Turbias por esto.

- ¿Acciones contra… Aguas Turbias? – repitió horrorizada la cazarrecompensas

- Dependiendo de lo que declare el Alto Consejo en el veredicto serán nuestras acciones, pero será algo duro, te lo puedo asegurar. Si no fuiste tú, no me gustaría perder la única oportunidad de alianza con Aguas Claras

Escuchar que ella llamara por su nombre original al puerto principal de La Isla de la Llama Azul conmovió a la pelirroja.

- He estado luchando muy duro para intentar tener la mera esperanza de una alianza ¿Crees que echaría por tierra todo mi trabajo así? Ya viste mi hogar, no soy yo la que tiene el dinero suficiente como para conseguirse una morada decente. Está en la ley de los piratas no delatar a un congénere, pero te aseguro que no fui yo. Tampoco fui cómplice y ni siquiera estaba enterada hasta que… hasta que ya hubo pasado todo.

- Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar – le dijo Karma con una sonrisa verdaderamente luminosa - Ahora espero que el Alto Consejo no haya escuchado a Swain el Cuervo y todo estará bien entre Jonia y la Isla de la Llama Azul.

- Ojalá que todo se resuelva para bien – afirmó preocupada Miss Fortune. Pero alguna parte de ella sabía que no había forma de que todo se resolviese bien.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aquí está la tercera parte del fic, justo una semana después del segundo. Seguiré subiendo capítulos semanales, esta vez es un compromiso. Ojalá sigan leyendo el fic y les siga gustando, como dije antes, esto recién está empezando.<em>**

**_Un apartado especial para mis primeros favs y reviews :D, gracias a Beryl96 por mi primer fav y a por mi primer review, muchas gracias :'). No tienen idea cuánto me emocioné cuando los vi, muchas gracias por su apoyo._**


	4. Nubes en el Horizonte

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi invención, por lo que renuncio a cualquier afán lucrativo en cuanto a esta historia. Copyright perteneciente a Riot Games_

**Comentar es apoyar :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nubes en el Horizonte<strong>

Puede que los combates en la Liga fuesen intensos, pero la cazarrecompensas no podía negar que la estancia en el Instituto era una delicia. Después de su charla con Karma, Miss Fortune se había sentido sumamente preocupada, y el haber trasnochado bebiendo se le había hecho de pronto pesado, por lo que decidió darse un descanso e ir a dormir un poquito más a sus aposentos. Entre su hogar-oficina en Aguas Turbias y las habitaciones destinadas para ella en la Liga había un mundo de diferencia. Su alcoba era un cuarto amplio, con un gran ventanal que daba a los patios de recreación del Instituto. A la derecha de la entrada había una enorme, casi excesiva cama con dosel apegada a la muralla, y una pequeña mesita de noche con una escultura luminosa que se había robado en uno de sus trabajos anteriores. Frente a la cama una enorme chimenea siempre bien aprovisionada, de piedra azul resplandeciente. Bajo la ventana un modesto escritorio de roble, y en la muralla al lado de él un espejo de cuerpo entero con marcos dorados bellamente trabajados. Una puerta en la esquina daba a un baño reluciente de blanco, con váter y lavamanos de cerámica, y una bañera enorme que contaba con un lujo imposible fuera de ese lugar: agua caliente. Allí se lavó la pelirroja el sudor, el cansancio y las preocupaciones. Mientras disfrutaba del placer de dejar correr el agua por sus miembros, la pirata envidiaba alegremente a aquellos campeones que podían darse el lujo de vivir en el Instituto, mientras que ella debía soportar las intemperancias de su estancia 2 de cada 3 noches. Salió del baño rejuvenecida y ya sin ganas de dormir, deseosa de encontrarse con algunos de sus compañeros que no había visto desde el juicio anterior.

Lo primero que hizo fue salir a pasear por los jardines del Instituto. Los jardines eran un prodigio: todo tipo de plantas bien cuidadas que parecían desfilar con tranquilidad a medida que el paseante recorría el camino. Era evidente la influencia Jonia en aquel aspecto, pues no había como ellos para crear vergeles así de hermosos. Allí se encontró a muchos otros campeones disfrutando como ella de la verde belleza. Janna levitaba con su habitual aire distraído alrededor de los arbustos floridos, y Miss sonrió al compararla con un enorme colibrí. Lulu se le acercó para saludarla con su entusiasmo habitual, mientras Pix parecía a sus anchas jugueteando con las mariposas. Sona tocaba bellas melodías que hacían callar a los pájaros para escucharla, y la virtuosa sonreía cuando escuchaba a las aves imitar en la medida de lo posible su música con los trinos. Un lago artificial era parada obligada de cualquier paseo por los jardines del Instituto. Con las enormes montañas que ocultaban La Grieta del Invocador de fondo, aquel pequeño lago era popular para aquellos que deseasen meditar y para los enamorados, que no faltaban. A la cazarrecompensas se le encogía el corazón cuando lo contemplaba, pues era la muestra misma de la belleza en medio de la violencia que caracterizaba el mundo. Por eso se tornaba melancólica cada vez que lo contemplaba, y solía verse envuelta en oscuros pensamientos después de ello. Pero aquel día relucía el sol como pocas veces, los pájaros cantaban con entusiasmo y el aroma de las flores era intenso: por lo que la pelirroja se sintió animada a pesar de el lago, ya a la sombra de las montañas, estaba el oscuro bosque que marcaba el límite sur del Instituto. Era hogar de Maokai y también de Zyra, Diana reclamaba un claro como propio y Nidalee, cuando extrañaba las selvas de Kumungu, se perdía entre los troncos para no volver sino pasados días enteros. Era un lugar hermosos, es verdad, pero también intimidante. En más de una ocasión la pirata se había topado con la terrible flor-humana mirándola desde las sombras con avidez, y siempre se sentía curiosamente triste al estar cerca del Treant retorcido. El susurro de las hojas la arrulló mientras caminaba tranquilamente por el borde, así que se tendió a dormir apoyada en un tronco.

Soñó cosas confusas, que parecían aterradoramente reales al tiempo que extraordinariamente fantasiosas. Fue un sueño intranquilo, y cuando despertó no se sentía descansada, sino todo lo contrario. Era ya entrada la tarde, el sol casi había desaparecido detrás de los macizos rocosos, y no faltaba mucho para la cena. Miss Fortune se estiró. El estado de ánimo ligero en el que había estado sumida se había ido, y las antiguas preocupaciones tomaban su lugar habitual.

Los campeones faltantes habían ido llegando uno por uno a lo largo del día. Como siempre, Sivir, Gangplank, Lucian, Graves y Twisted Fate fueron los últimos, merced de su escasa valoración entre el Alto Consejo de Invocadores (y en el caso de Lucian porque la terrible magia de las criaturas con las que se enfrentaba interfería en los hechizos de localización y mensajeo). Cuando llegó Miss Fortune a la Sala de Banquetes, ésta se hallaba casi abarrotada. Todos los campeones juntos en un solo lugar era algo que ocurría muy pocas veces, y muchos campeones tenían ajetreadas agendas que les impedían hablar a menudo con sus amigos de la Liga. El resultado era que cuando se encontraban hablaban horas y horas, y muchos de estos reencuentros juntos lograban la cacofonía que se escuchaba en el Salón de Banquetes. Miss Fortune estaba sentada entre Nami y Sivir, escuchando como la primera reía con las ocurrencias de Lulu y como la segunda discutía animadamente con Graves acerca de ciertos contratos en común que habían tenido. La pelirroja oía, más que escuchar. Observaba el sitial destinado a los invocadores: Una larga mesa apartada de las demás que estaba a oscuras, pues los candelabros destinados a iluminarla se encontraban apagados. Desde que había llegado nunca había visto a los hechiceros responsables de la Liga sentarse allí a comer. Una vez le había preguntado a la Arquera de Hielo si ella había visto alguna vez comer a los invocadores, a lo que ella le había contestado negativamente. En realidad, había especificado ella, nunca los había visto hacer nada como conversar entre ellos normalmente, pasearse por el instituto o conversar con otro campeón casualmente. Parecía que todo lo que hacían guardaba un significado oculto, como si ya no fueran humanos. La cazarrecompensas había pensado cuando oyó aquello en Ryze. Y aunque en verdad el hechicero tenía comportamientos nada normales (el más conocido de ellos era hablar permanentemente consigo mismo) no tenía aquel aire de misterio que cargaban consigo los invocadores, y hacía cosas normales como comer, conversar con otras personas o pasear. Aquellos hechiceros que actualmente regían toda Valoran a través de la Liga de Leyendas eran en verdad seres misteriosos. El mero hecho de crear un organismo como la Liga era algo nada común, revolucionario. El hecho de admitir en ella a gente de todos lados de Valoran era también algo insólito, y quedaba demostrado cuando se investigaba un poco su historia: aunque la Liga era un organismo que existía desde hace siglos, no fue sino en las décadas recientes que fue tomando el protagonismo que tenía en aquel momento. El hecho de hacer que cosas como las diversas clases de abominaciones que estaban encerradas muy profundo, en las raíces del edificio, pelearan en batallas que decidían temas de vital importancia para la gente de Valoran era algo rayano en la locura. Y allí estaban ellos, los campeones de la Liga, ateniéndose a los designios de esas personas extrañas. Serían ellos quienes decidieran a favor de una de las 2 naciones más poderosas de Runaterra, tal era su poder. Y Ella, como campeona y representante de su nación que era, con suerte conocía los nombres de los invocadores más famosos. Ni hablar de conocer su nacionalidad, su credo o siquiera su edad. Era un tema inquietante. Por un momento las palabras de Swain se le vinieron a la mente, y casi llegó a concordar con él. ¿Cómo pretendían los invocadores decidir sobre todo un mundo, si ese mundo sobre el que tenían tanto poder no los conocía ni siquiera un poco? En verdad eran unos déspotas, que sólo por el hecho de dominar la magia se alzaban por sobre los demás. Pero luego la pelirroja se recordó que, sin esos déspotas, naciones como Aguas Turbias o Bandle estarían desprotegidas frente a colosos como Jonia o Noxus.

- Tu semblante me preocupa, Sarah Fortune – dijo una voz profunda sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Nasus la observaba con lo que se podría interpretar como interés en aquel rostro canino, sus brillantes ojos azules inquietantemente fijos en ella. Un respetuoso temor se apoderó de ella, como siempre que aquel ser le dirigía la palabra.

- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación interrumpir los pensamientos ajenos, Nasus? – intervino Sivir a favor de la pirata.

El curador de las arenas se volteó con una sonrisa hacia la bandida, o lo que intentaba ser una sonrisa. Toda expresión amable proveniente del ascendido provocaba en la pelirroja en curioso sentimiento de inquietud.

- Es curioso que me lo digas tú, Sivir.

- No por ser quien soy es menos cierto – respondió con desdén la saqueadora.

Nasus volvió a concentrar su atención en Miss Fortune, por lo que ésta intentó dominar su repentino nerviosismo para contestar:

- S-simplemente estoy pensativa, nada más.

- A mí me pareció ver algo más detrás de esa pensatividad – afirmó él con expresión indescifrable – pero supongo que son imaginaciones mías. Al parecer ando muy paranoico últimamente, o eso me han dicho.

Dicho esto se fue con aquel andar lento y parsimonioso suyo. Sivir se lo quedó mirando un momento, y luego se volteó para ver a la pelirroja:

- Nasus ha estado extraño últimamente. Desde el juicio parece andar buscando conspiraciones en todos lados, y más que nunca se ha volcado en la biblioteca, o en dios sabe dónde. Pensaba que era el único, pero tú pareces más pensativa que de costumbre. Menos espontánea, ¿Sabes?

Graves, que no había dicho nada en el intercambio entre el curador y la cazarrecompensas, aportó con una afirmación y una calada de su puro.

- Puede ser – dijo la aludida – La verdad es que desde el juicio ando con muchas cosas en la cabeza. Ojalá se termine todo mañana.

La señora de la batalla apuró su jarra de cerveza por toda respuesta y volteó a mirar al forajido de Aguas Turbias para continuar la conversación que habían dejado en suspenso. La puñalada de la soledad azotó a la pirata, que tomó su plato aún sin terminar y se marchó a su cuarto.

La Sala de Juicios se ubicaba varios pisos bajo tierra; el único lugar del Instituto que estaba más profundo eran las mazmorras. Se trataba de un salón circular enorme, con gradas de piedra como un anfiteatro y un techo tan alto que las antorchas no alcanzaban a iluminarlo. El efecto era inquietante; parecía como si la oscuridad descendiese sobre las cabezas de los que allí se encontraban. En frente de la entrada, dominando el lugar, se encontraba una alta mesa de piedra decorada con runas que relucían tenuemente, y detrás de ella había 5 tronos de piedra, en los que se sentaban los miembros del Alto Consejo a impartir sus juicios. Los campeones se ubicaban en las gradas, según el bando al que pertenecían, y ya fuese por genialidad de los constructores o por alguna magia que operaba en el ambiente se podía oír todo lo que se decía, aunque fuese en voz baja. De éste efecto sólo quedaban exentos los miembros del Alto Consejo, y lo sufrían particularmente aquellos que se ubicaban enfrente del sitial, en la parte más baja de la sala. Aquel día había 2 individuos en el fondo del lugar, dispuestos a escuchar los juicios que los afectaban. El príncipe Jarvan IV, con su armadura de batalla puesta, se erguía lado a lado con su peor enemigo, Swain de Noxus. El ejemplo de Demacia intentaba mantener una pose de orgullosa dignidad, pero su mano derecha ocasionalmente intentaba asir una lanza que no estaba junto a él, lo que le hacía arrugar por un segundo el rostro. Por lo demás, aunque intentaba mantenerse sereno, era evidente que aquella antinatural cercanía con su enemigo le molestaba más allá de su serenidad habitual. Swain, en cambio, a pesar de su cojera, parecía encontrarse bastante cómodo allí parado, y no prestaba ninguna atención su contraparte demaciana. En su cara estaba escrita la confianza con letras enormes, y todo su ser así lo reflejaba. Incluso el odioso cuervo estaba quieto como lo estaría un pájaro en su nido, sin sus nerviosos desplazamientos habituales. Los campeones observaban desde las gradas a esta pareja con cierta preocupación, a la espera de que apareciese el Alto Consejo y la sesión comenzara. Miss Fortune, sin embargo, no miraba a los líderes de Noxus y Demacia, sino que veía a Irelia de Jonia, con una sonrisa que no hacía presagiar nada bueno. Karma la miraba desde su lado, y en su mirada había una preocupación tan grande como la de la pirata. Los invocadores del Alto Consejo aparecieron por una puerta especial reservada para ellos, justo detrás de los sitiales que les estaban destinados, y los ocuparon con cierta ceremonia antes de que el Alto Consejero Heyward Relivash declarara iniciada la sesión. El silencio que ya había en el lugar se hizo, si cabía, aún más profundo después de estas palabras. Ahelia Dantra, una invocadora que solía oficiar de portavoz en los juicios y que tenía la particularidad de parecer una joven llena de energía y una vieja decrépita al mismo tiempo, comenzó:

- Os hemos citado aquí, campeones de Valoran, pues hemos terminado de reflexionar acerca de las palabras que vertierais en esta sala hace más de 2 semanas atrás. Se han sopesado los argumentos de ambas facciones, y hemos tenido en cuenta vuestras propias afirmaciones en lo que al caso respecta. Sin más demora, pues, procederé a anunciaros nuestro veredicto de lo acontecido.

En primer lugar, repudiamos la conducta de la Gran Nación de Noxus al violentar el tratado de paz que existía entre esta nación y el Poderoso Reino de Demacia, con un ataque a todas luces injusto. Nos parece que el argumento que los representantes de dicha facción esgrimieron para justificar tan insolente actuar, vale decir, la anterior pertenencia de la mina en cuestión a Noxus, es débil e insostenible ante la reflexión atenta de los jueces. Nos consta que antes de pertenecer a Noxus la mina fue reclamada por Demacia, y anteriormente por Noxus, en un ciclo que se pierde en los anales de la memoria. Por tanto, accederemos a la exigencia de Demacia y decretamos hoy que la Mina queda en custodia de la Liga.

Ante esto las gradas ocupadas por los noxianos estallaron en furiosas y nada respetuosas quejas en contra de la decisión. Swain se removió en su sitial, evidentemente iracundo por lo que acababa de escuchar. La sonrisa de Jarvan a su lado, en cambio, era de total triunfo, y no se molestó en ocultarlo siquiera un poco. Las quejas de los noxianos subían de tono en tanto, e incluso otros campeones intercambiaban murmullos desaprobadores que se sumaban al tumulto por las propiedades acústicas de la sala. Aquel pequeño caos terminó cuando Kayle, con voz poderosa, ordenó silencio, y todos se quedaron callados en respuesta. La imperturbable criatura angélica pasó su mirada por todos los presentes antes de volver a su sitial, al lado de Nasus, quien solamente hizo un gesto de aprobación. Ahelia Dantra, entonces, continuó:

- La mina quedará en custodia de la Liga y ordenamos que inmediatamente después de éste veredicto las fuerzas de ocupación noxianas hagan abandono del lugar. No la devolveremos, sin embargo, al Poderoso Reino de Demacia. Pues sabemos que la sangre de los combatientes jamás debe ser en vano, y que su cruzada fue equívoca por la ambición de sus líderes, no necesariamente por la maldad en sus corazones. Así pues, y en honor a aquellos soldados caídos, tanto defensores como atacantes, daremos a ambas naciones una oportunidad de reclamarla en la lid que corresponde al caso: La Grieta del Invocador. Dentro de 72 horas se librará un combate entre representantes de Noxus y Demacia, cuyo resultado dirimirá quien resulta poseedor final de la mina. Será un combate único según las reglas convencionales, con una única restricción: sólo pueden participar en él campeones que ostenten ciudadanía activa de Noxus o de Demacia. Cada líder es libre de decidir qué campeones que cumplan estas condiciones irán al combate por su nación. Hemos juzgado.

Un murmullo general se alzó de las gradas mientras el Alto consejero Heyward Relivash se ponía de pie solemnemente para dar por finalizada la sesión. Pero antes de eso lo interrumpió la voz de Swain, quien preguntó con calma:

- ¿Seremos manipulados en tan trascendental batalla por los invocadores, Alto Consejero?

- Así es, Swain el estratega – contestó Heyward – Sin tener en cuenta la restricción, es un combate según las reglas convencionales.

El noxiano asintió, guardándose sus opiniones para sí, pero el consejero no pudo decir nada antes de que fuera interrumpido nuevamente, ésta vez desde las gradas.

- Aprovechando esta instancia, oh Alto Consejo de Invocadores, quisiera plantearles frente a mis compañeros campeones el problema de Jonia, un asunto muy desagradable y similar a éste. – declaró Irelia con una sonrisa que a Miss Fortune se le antojó malvada.

Todos, excepto los Jonios y la pirata pelirroja se mostraron enormemente sorprendidos por esta intervención. Parecía que el Alto Consejero Heyward se había quedado mudo, así que fue Zartas Myetros, el invocador en jefe de aquellos que manipulaban a los campeones en los campos de justicia, quien tomó la palabra para decir:

- Dinos el problema de tu nación, Irelia de Jonia, y como altos consejeros tal vez podamos ayudarte.

La aludida hizo una respetuosa reverencia de agradecimiento al estilo Jonio antes de comenzar.

- El Alto Consejo estará al tanto de la vital importancia de nuestra relación comercial con la Ciudad de Piltóver, y a través de ellos con la Ciudad de Bandle. Sabréis también que el gobierno de Noxus "obstaculiza" nuestro comercio terrestre desde que éste comenzó a florecer. No nos queda otra vía para tan importante actividad que el mar. Y desde hace varios años los piratas han asediado constantemente nuestras rutas comerciales marítimas, poniendo en peligro nuestra alianza con Piltóver. Hemos intentado dialogar con los líderes de los piratas en un intento por mitigar los considerables daños que estos ladrones del mar hacen en nuestra economía, y parecía que lo habíamos logrado. Pero sucede que sólo intentaban bajar nuestra guardia para poder continuar con sus felonías. Mientras Noxus atacaba cobardemente a Demacia uno de nuestros mejores barcos mercantes, el _Flor de Loto_ fue atacado por éstos saqueadores en gran número, y a pesar de la escolta nada despreciable que lo protegía los marinos fueron pasados a cuchillo y gran parte del cargamento, que formaba parte de la renovación de nuestro tratado de amistad y cooperación para con Piltóver y Bandle, fue robado. Tenemos fundados motivos para creer que éstos despreciables ladrones se ocultan en la Isla de la Llama Azul, más precisamente en aquella excusa de ciudad que es Aguas Turbias. Debido a la gravedad del robo y lo que puede significar para Jonia, nuestro consejo de ancianos ha decidido no tolerar más ésta infamia y emprender acciones militares en contra de los piratas de Aguas Turbias. Pero sabemos que ésta acción no sería muy distinta de la que emprendió Noxus injustamente, y sabemos también que estamos sometidos al juicio de la Liga en éstos conflictos entre naciones. De modo que exponemos aquí nuestras situación y anunciamos a los representantes de Aguas Turbias nuestras exigencias.

Luego de decir esto Irelia miró directamente a Miss Fortune, y ésta sintió que se le encogía el estómago. El silencio reinante era tan profundo como el que había predominado mientras hablaba Ahelia Dantra, así que la guerrera de Jonia continuó.

- Deseamos que el hechor material y/o intelectual del robo, que tenemos claro está aquí frente a nosotros, reconozca su crimen y se entregue a las sanciones que el Alto Consejo se atenga a imponerle por poner en peligro la paz entre naciones. Deseamos así mismo que devuelva en su totalidad el valor del botín que consiguió, según nosotros hemos contabilizado. De hacerse así Jonia no emprenderá ninguna otra acción contra Aguas Turbias. Si los representantes de la mentada nación acceden a devolvernos lo robado pero no a entregar al ladrón, exigimos que paguen un monto adicional que nosotros fijaremos. Y si no acceden a ninguna de nuestras peticiones, exigimos ante el Alto Consejo una batalla en la Grieta del invocador contra los representantes de Aguas Turbias. Si perdemos, el botín será suyo. Si ganamos, entregarán el ladrón a la justicia de la Liga y pagarán el valor que nosotros estipulemos para resarcirnos de años de robos.

Dicho esto Irelia se sentó, a la espera de la reacción de los Altos Consejeros o de los representantes de Aguas Turbias. Fizz se estaba rascando la cabeza, intentando darle sentido a ese mar de palabras confusas. Graves sólo echaba caladas al puro de turno, manteniendo un silencio testarudo. Y Miss Fortune miraba con insistencia a Gangplank, maldiciéndolo mentalmente mientras esperaba que el culpable de todo aquello se hiciera responsable.

- Como Altos Consejeros de la Liga atenderemos los reclamos y las exigencias de Jonia – declaró mientras tanto el Alto Consejero Heyward Relivash, cuya afirmación fue aprobada por los otros 4 invocadores mediante gestos – en cuanto nos parece justa y prudente. ¿Qué declaran los representantes de Agua Turbias?

- Declaramos que lo que dice esa mujer son patrañas – contestó al fin Gangplank con gesto despectivo – y que si quiere pelea, la tendrá. Estaremos gustosos de combatirla y vencerla como ya fue vencida, según parece. – El pirata esbozó una sonrisa desafiante antes de terminar – Le daremos su pelea. Pero no sé por qué reclaman esos monjecitos de las montañas. Si contratan a marineritos de agua dulce para dirigir eso que llaman buques y envían como soldados a mequetrefes temblorosos es evidente que les van a robar.

- Te tragarás tus palabras, pirata – declaró el Maestro Yi con un gesto amenazador.

El Alto Consejero Heyward finalizó entonces con las siguientes palabras:

- Dentro de 3 días, entonces, será el combate entre la Gran Nación de Noxus y el Poderoso Reino de Demacia por la soberanía sobre la mina. E inmediatamente después combatirán los representantes de Jonia y Aguas Turbias en los términos que ya se han declarado. Hemos Juzgado.

Miss Fortune no esperó que los invocadores terminaran de desaparecer para abandonar furiosa la sala.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primero, pedir perdón por comprometerme a publicar la semana pasada y estar haciéndolo recién ahora. Estuve bastante ocupado estudiando para la Prueba de Selección Universitaria que se da aquí en Chile, pero puesto que no me sirvió de mucho lamento haber retrasado el capítulo. Los compensaré de alguna forma, no diré cómo ni cuando para no prometer cosas que después no cumplo, pero lo haré.<strong>_

_**Muchas gracias nuevamente a benjamin por el apoyo (en el capítulo pasado te quise nombrar pero no sé por qué tu nombre se borra, así que aquí está el agradecimiento), es gratificante saber que hay gente que le gusta lo que he escrito. Gracias a todos los que siguen en la sombra este fic, espero que lo sigan leyendo y que les siga gustando, y como siempre digo (y creo que seguiré diciendo por al menos un par de capítulos más xD) esto recién está empezando.**_

_**Un pequeño postdata con una petición para mis lectores. Mi hermana pequeña leyó la historia y comentó que soy muy detallista al describir situaciones ¿Consideran que me excedo con las descripciones? Si e así me gustaría que me lo dijeran, la idea no es aburrirlos con un montón de palabra que, al final, tampoco son tan importantes para el desarrollo de la historia.**_

_**Dicho esto al fin me termino de despedir, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.**_


End file.
